


what you’re worth

by justiceforlmanberg



Category: Saved By The Bell (TV 2020), Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad Spanish, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy is a simp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mac is a good bf :), Mental Breakdown, Mommy Issues, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), No Smut, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Hate Me, Stress Relief, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Daisy is having issues with her mother and school, Mac is more than happy to help comfort his girlfriend in every way he can. Which isn’t a lot :)
Relationships: Mac Morris/Daisy Jiménez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	what you’re worth

**Author's Note:**

> watch this show on peacock so we can discuss the rest of the ships i love :3

“disappointment!”

”huh?”

Aisha laughed softly, shaking her head. “since when do you not pay attention, girl? Mac filled your head again?”

Daisy returned a quick fake laugh. “ha, you know me, thinking all white boys are hot, i mean my Justin Bieber phase still haunts me.”

Aisha shook her head, looking back up at the board. Daisy though, glanced at the other side of the classroom where her boyfriend sat, he wasn’t paying attention either, but that was him. Lexi seemed to be talking to him about something while Jaime sat dumbly behind, like an excited puppy.

Daisy felt her chest clench. She needed to focus, if she got a lower grade again- 

That didn’t matter, Daisy tried to turn back to the teacher, but things seemed to be blurry, she blinked rapidly, almost missing the sound of the bell. It was like she got hit by a plane, before the teacher could say anything, Daisy flew out of there like the speed of light. 

Her legs carried her fast, she turned corners, rubbing her eyes quickly before slipping into one of the janitor closets. She let herself wobble against the door, gasping for the air that seemed to be nonexistent. 

“please, please, i don’t wanna-“ her sob choked her, legs becoming weaker as she moved to lean against a shelf. She felt vibrating from her phone, but no new messages were there. It was a replay of memories from last night and early this morning.

Disappointment.

Disappointment.

Disappointment.

Disappointment.

Daisy felt the burn of bright lights shine in her face, blinking rapidly to get a clear picture she saw a figure, and soft hands reach for her, the door closing behind the person.

”Daisy?”

Daisy’s legs finally gave out as she lunged towards him, hands grasping for his shoulders as she sobbed the painful cry of anxiety. The meltdown had begun.

She hated herself each second that went by. Daisy choked, sobbed, gasped, all she could. Words seemed impossible, giving up seemed easy.

Mac was quick to pull her towards him, sliding down, resting himself on the floor as he pulled her into the comfort of his lap.

“woah, woah, Daisy, hey. It’s okay, i’m right here.”

Daisy didn’t reply, making noises as if she was drowning. Not only did the stress visit, but the insecurities decided to hop by.

“can you feel me?” Mac’s hand laced to one of hers, squeezing it once, than twice. Daisy nodded shakily and slowly.

”can you talk to me?”

Daisy’s breath struggled, Mac quickly rubbed her back. “it’s okay! shh, take your time, but i need you to at least try, for me?”

She felt her body tremble, but she still couldn’t. Her hands flew to his face, quickly kissing him, out of what? She wasn’t sure. “why-“ Daisy tried.

”why am i not- enough?”

Mac practically gaped at the sentence. Enough? Daisy was practically everything he could of hoped for, friend or girlfriend. “Daisy, baby, you’re amazing, more than words can describe, considering i don’t know many complex ones, but still.”

Daisy shook her head. “i’m not! my mother- i can’t- i’m not beautiful, i just-“

”woah, hey, Daisy, deep breath’s okay? What’s going on with your mom?”

Daisy shuddered a breath, shakily reaching for her phone, she pulled up the messages from yesterday night and early this morning.

_8:39 pm_

**Mami: ¿Puedes recoger a tu hermano?**

_8:41 pm_

**Mami: ¿Por qué sacaste una B en inglés?**

_9:01 pm_

**Mami: ¡puedes hacerlo mejor!**

_4:32 am_

**Mami: ¡¡margarita!!**

_5:12 am_

**Mami: ¿Fechado? un chico blanco? ¿estas loco?**

_6:58 am_

**Mami: ¡No te molestes en volver a casa si no sigues las reglas!**

Mac furrowed his brows, he clicked the phone off. “i can’t- uh, read spanish, but i’m guessing it’s not good?”

Daisy shook her head. “she’s mad i got a B, i’m dating, and now she doesn’t want me to come home!” she sobbed, reaching for Mac again, Mac quickly held her hands. “it’s okay, i’m right here. That’s shit, Daisy..”

Daisy nodded, burying her face against him. “i- i can’t breathe, i can’t do anything anymore..”

Mac shook his head, he lifted her head up, kissing her face softly. “you’re coming home with me, i can’t take care of you at the most stressful place in the world, besides escape rooms.”

”what about that prank you were planning?”

”i stopped worrying about that when i saw you fly out of Ms. T’s class.”

Daisy looked down, wiping her eyes. Her breath was still ragged, she played with the ring on the blond’s finger. “are you sure your parents will like that?”

”my dads busy and my mom certainly won’t and i don’t care if they do, i love you.”

She tried to smile, but she just continued to loo down. “i love you too..”

Mac smiled, pulling her legs around his waist, so when he stood, she was still close. He swear he saw the faintest smile in her face, before he attacked it with comfort kisses and such, leaving her swating at him.

”Mac! stopppp!!” she giggled inaudibly. 

Mac grinned, placing her on the floor. “i love your adorable face, not sorry.” Daisy shook her head, lacing her fingers with his once more, before they left the closet.

* * *

It was easy convincing his mother to let Daisy come over. She told them a story of how Jessie had a similar situation of a breakdown, explaining how Zack had been there.

Mac felt a bit better of his dad after that, but not too much. He pulled her up to his room, watching how she glanced around at the walls. “your house is huge.”

”my dad _is_ the governor.”

Opening the door of his room, he carefully led her inside, setting her down on the bed. “you hungry? thirsty?”

”no, i’m- i’m alright for now.”

Mac shrugged his bag off, before standing in front of her. She looked confused, but still refused to meet his eyes. His hand stroked her cheek, lifting her head up a bit. He smiled at her face, leaning down to kiss her once more.

Hands tugging her bag off, he pushed her softly against his bed. Daisy frantically went to stop him. “Mac, i’ve never-“

”do you want to?”

”what?”

Mac smiled softly, kissing her forehead. “do you want to have sex? i won’t pressure you.”

Daisy shrugged. “maybe? i’ve just never done it before.”

“the beauty of this is basically you don’t have to do anything but consent.”

Daisy leaning up, kissed him. “i dunno. Maybe if i was another girl, but i don’t think i’m ready for such..”

Mac nodded. “that’s fine, thanks for being honest, baby.” he smiled sweetly, kissing her softly and quick. “we can watch a movie, i actually have one in mind.”

”which is?”

”The Karate Kid”

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. “huh? is that like a new movie?”

”i- what?! You’ve never seen it? It came out in the 80’s and even has a spin off series on Netflix!”

”i’m surprised you know the movie!! If it came out in the 80’s.”

Mac laughed. “my dad used to play the movies all the time during the holidays. Instead of that Harry Potter Marathon they played, he’d play those movies.”

Daisy giggled softly. “well, i must see this if your father thinks it’s better than Harry Potter.”

”you’re gonna love it! i’m surprised you haven’t seen it, considering the phone you had.”

”that was my mother’s fault, i swear.”

Mac stood up, grabbing his TV remote, he switched it on going to one of the streaming services he had subscribed to. He clicked on the movie, letting it play.

”quick tip, just because Danny looks cute and hot, doesn’t mean you can simp.”

”what? what does simp mean?”

”oh boy.” Mac sighed, pulling her against him, he kissed her forehead. They watched the movie, then the second movie, and then the third one.

Daisy was obsessed with Danny LaRusso and now she was determined to binge watch Cobra Kai with Macs family next time. 

That night, before Daisy fell asleep in his arms, he kissed the shell of her ear, smiling against it. He muttered soft compliments and such, watching her smile slowly as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
